


Catnip

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Edolas. Levy catches Gajeel's hunt for a cat, so for a moment she gets to see maybe he isn't so bad after all. Gajeel/Levy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing a lot. XD I wrote this like a year ago when I first read Fairy Tail, just finally finished it last night for my Rusky. *hearts* she loves these two as well.
> 
> Anyway, hope people like my first fic of them!
> 
> FT (c) Mashimo Hiro
> 
> First posted on October 23, 2011.

When Levy first saw him she couldn't believe her eyes, it wasn't something she thought she would ever see him of all people do.

But here Gajeel was, the great Steel Dragon Slayer running around Magnolia picking up cats and staring at them. Levi never really pinned him as a cat person, but as she was learning with him, appearances were quite deceiving.

She watched, hidden behind a building as he tried to coax a small white mother cat and her kittens to him with a biscuit. It was an amazing sight that she just couldn't look away and amusing how he hadn't noticed her yet as his eyes were trained hard on the cats, a determination that was unsettling as it was fascinating.

After a few more minuets of watching she sighed and turned back to the guild. Her partners would be looking for her soon and they would cause a scene if they found her anywhere near him.

And Levy did not want to deal with that, least of all involving Gajeel into their antics. But before leaving she turned around and watched him again, and idea popping into her head, hoping she would have time to sort it out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later she came back to where she had seen him before, knowing it was unlikely he was there, but he also was not at the guild and she didn't know much about him at all to guess where else.

To her surprise there he was but he leaned against a building, a mean look on his face and arms crossed, he seemed to be thinking about something. She sighed and then took a deep breath as she closed her green-blue eyes and then bravely walked towards him. Her small hands gripping what she was holding.

"Gajeel?" her voice shook, she shouldn't be scared. He was trusted member now….Guild master Makarov trusted him! Everyone else seemed too as well, so she had no reason too. But it didn't stop her, since she had a different history with him.

He looked up, making her jump back. "What do you want?"

"Ah…I….saw you looking at the cats earlier!" she stammered, embarrassed with how she was acting her fist gripping the top of the bag more.

"Yeah, what of it?" he looked embarrassed, his voice rougher then before, cheeks red it seemed. But it was hot, someone like him would never be embarrassed over something so ridiculous. Then he saw what she was holding a bag of cat nip. "What is that?"

"I..I thought it would help you!" she laughed nervously, "you have to be patient with cats.." as she said this she put some in her hand and then on the ground and walked and stood beside him. He looked at her, strange, she had no idea why he wanted a cat but she was helping him.

In moments that mother cat and her kittens walked to where she put the food Levy kneeled down and watched them, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

"Why're you helping me?" he stated looking at her, his expression confused,. Something different from what she had seen on him. She blinked looking down and then connecting with his eyes, eyes she had trouble looking into all the time.

"I…well…figured you wanted to see them! So I thought I help." she laughed nervously, "I like cats too and they're fun to watch." he nodded then, his eyes turning to the family. For what seemed like hours they sat there both watching the family eat. "Do you want to feed them? She handed him the bag, watching as he mimicked her earlier moments and walked over, he didn't scare them away this time and gave them more food and returned.

They repeated this action more, talking and laughing. And as she watched him, someone so scary, someone she should be scared of. His hands had hurt her, but now were so gentle with this create. It was interesting to see, that people can change.

Or different from what you expected.

Levy thought if this moments months later when they returned to the guild, watching Gajeel and Panther lily talk and play around. Realizing why he was stalking the cats in the alleyway that day, why he steamed to stare intensely at Charle and Happy.

Levy laughed as she watched him, wondering if someday they could do it again, feed the cats.


End file.
